


Monster and his bride

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Junkenstein and his monster [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Junkenstein, Junkenstein's Monster - Freeform, Junkenstein's Revenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Monster and his bride

Junkenstein and his monster were relaxing on the couch, warming themselves in front their fireplace, reading their respective books. The Doctor had fixed his monster’s wounds, telling him to take a break from destroying the town, and let them heal properly.

 

Earlier, when Frankenhog had been wreaking havoc on the town, Junkenstein had wandered around the castle and had found a chest full of books. He had searched through it to see if there was anything interesting to be found inside. There were a few romance novels, old anatomy books, perhaps belonging to a doctor who had lived in the castle before Junkenstein and his minions conquered it. He wasn't sure what their fate had been.

 

“Look, Hog, I found these books! Would you like to read them?” Junkenstein showed the books to his monster who looked through them and found one he liked; the cover had a married couple on it. Junkenstein himself took the anatomy books as the pair headed to the couch.

 

Junkenstein sat on Frankenhog’s lap, the fire crackling in the fireplace made them both feel nice and cozy. It was silent as they focused on reading. Frankenhog felt tired and started to doze off. “You sleepy, my Hoggy? It’s okay, take a nap.” Junkenstein smiled and gently stroked his monster’s cheek. The monster put the book aside, falling asleep quickly while hugging his doctor, who continued reading.

 

In the dream it was summer, a pleasantly warm day. In a field of flowers he saw a woman standing. The woman turned around and said something, but monster couldn’t hear her. He moved closer to her, and the woman took his arm and smiled. “Jonas, it’s so nice you came. I have prepared a picnic for us. Come, let’s sit down and enjoy the day.” As they did just that, Hog was looking at the woman. She had long, brown hair, emerald green eyes, and cherry red lips. He tried to say something, but he woke up before he could.

 

Junkenstein had fallen asleep on his lap. Frankenhog looked at the fireplace, the fire having almost burnt out. He thought of his dream - what did it mean? Who was that woman? Maybe it would be best to ask the doctor when he woke up.

  


Frankenhog wanted to wait for the doctor to wake up, but he didn’t have the patience. “Doctor…” He said, but Junkenstein kept sleeping. Frankenhog started to tickle his ribs and it did the trick; Junkenstein giggled and woke up. His monster looked at him with a confused expression.

 

“Hog? Are you okay? You look a little dazed.” Hog explained his dream as Junkenstein listened. “Maybe you dreamt that because you read the novel?” He guessed.

 

Frankenhog shook his head; “No… It felt… different.”

 

“Tell me if you have more of those kinds of dreams. I can try to help you figure out the meaning behind them.” Junkenstein suggested and Hog nodded in agreement.

 

They continued their daily routines. Frankenhog wrecking the town, Junkenstein creating more zomnics and healing his monster’s wounds. Both relaxed by reading their books that the Doctor had found. At night, when both were sleeping, Hog had another dream. He was sat on a bench and held a tiny jewelry box in his hand. He thought of the woman and smiled. This was the day… He had bought some flowers, box hidden in his pocket, going to her house and knocking on the door.

 

“Oh, hi, Jonas, how are you? Please, come in.” The woman smiled and gestured for him to come inside.

 

“Hello. These are for you.” He smiled and gave her the bouquet of roses.

 

“Aww, these look really beautiful! Thank you so much. Would you like to have some tea?”

 

“Yes, thank you. By the way, I have a surprise for you.” The woman put the flowers in a vase and made them some herbal tea that had a nice, sweet scent.

 

She came back with a teapot, sat down and giggled. “You said that you had a surprise for me. Please tell me what it is! I can’t reign in my curiosity anymore”

 

He knelt in front of her and took the jewelry box from his pocket. “Myriam, will you marry me?”

 

She look dazed at first, but then she started to cry with joy. “Yes! I will marry you!” The woman stood up and they hugged. “Oh Jonas, I feel so happy. I hoped this day would come…”

 

“We will have a marvelous wedding, the best wedding anyone has ever had.” He smiled. As they kissed each other, the dream faded.

 

Frankenhog woke up and he felt warm and happy. Junkenstein was still sleeping. Hog looked at him and thought about how he had the same emotions as in his dream  when he was with his creator. He loved the doctor’s smile when he appreciated him, telling him how Hog was his most successful creation ever.

 

Hog placed a little kiss on Junkenstein’s cheek with his snout that made him smile and open his eyes. “Good morning Hoggy, how’s my monster?”

 

“Dream,” Hog grunted.

 

“Oh you dreamt of the woman again? What happened? I would love to know.” Frankenhog told him everything. “What a lovely dream.” the Doctor giggled.

  


“What’s… marriage?”

 

“It’s… a special ceremony, where two people who love each other very much promise to stay together for rest of their lives.”

 

Frankenhog looked at his creator. “You want to get married?”

 

Junkenstein blushed. “Oh… um… I always dreamt of that. To be with someone for the rest of my life... Who would love me for who I am, giving me kisses and hugs and being there for me…”

 

The Doctor took his monster’s hand. “But the truth is… I love you. You have bought so much happiness to my life, I don’t need to be alone anymore.” Junkenstein pressed a little kiss to his creation’s cheek and smiled.

 

Frankenhog blushed little bit. “Love you too.”

  


Days went by and Hog kept having the same dreams about the woman and their plans for the wedding. But one night he saw a dream where he had prepared himself for a trip into the town where the wedding would take place. He was walking, almost arriving at his destination when two men came up to him.

 

One of them pulled out a knife. “Give us all your stuff if you know what's good for you!”

 

“I'm sorry good sir, I don’t have anything of value with me. Leave me alone or you and your friend will be sorry.”

 

The other man chuckled. “Oh, a tough guy? Time to teach you a lesson.”

 

Both of the men grinned and leapt to attack him. But Jonas was faster, and he managed to dodge them and punch one in the face. The one with the knife slashed at Jona’s face, but he swiftly blocked it, the blade cutting his hand.

They continued fighting, but one of the robbers managed to trip Jonas, pinning him to the ground. “Now you'll get what you deserve, smartass.” The robbers then began to beat him and stab him.

 

“Hey! What’s going on there?!” A voice shouted in the distance. The robbers saw a figure coming towards them and they ran away.

 

“You two, stop!” A man shouted, but the robbers were already gone. He saw Jonas lying down on the ground. “My Lord! What happened to you, sir?”

 

Jonas sat up and held his stomach. “I was going into town when two robbers attacked me and managed to hurt me really badly.”

 

The man helped him up. “I’m from the town and I have a horse cart near the road. Let’s go, I'll take you to the doctor.”

 

“Thank you. Could you send someone to the town and ask for Myriam? She’s my bride to be and I want to let her know what happened.”

 

When the man heard the woman’s name he raised his eyebrows. “You must be Jonas from Eichenwalde! I’m Thomas. I was sent to pick you up and escort you to the mayor’s office. I’m terribly sorry for arriving too late, if only I had been here earlier…”

 

“It’s alright Thomas, it’s not your fault.”

 

Thomas helped Jonas to the horse cart and sped toward town. The mayor, Myriam and some of the townsfolk were waiting for them at the main gate. When Thomas and Jonas arrived, the people worried at his condition. “Dear God! What happened?” The mayor shouted in horror.

 

“I’ll explain later, we have to get him to the doctor and fast.” Thomas jumped down from the driver’s seat. One of the townsfolk ran to the doctor to inform him of a new patient, a few helped Thomas carry Jonas to him.

They eventually arrived at the surgery, but it was too late. Jonas laid on the bed, Myriam sat next to him and cried. He lifted his hand to her cheek. “Don’t cry, my love. We will meet in the afterlife, I promise. Every second I spent with you was amazing.”

 

Myriam dried her tears. “You made my days better, you were the sunshine in my darkest times. I will miss you so much, but I will find you when my time comes.”

 

They kissed each other last time, Jonas closed his eyes and smiled. Myriam covered her face with her hands and sobbed. The Mayor took his hat off and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m terribly sorry for your loss, miss. I heard he was an amazingly kind man.”

 

The Mayor turned to the townsfolk. “Let us pray for his soul.” The men took their hats off, everyone bowing their heads, showing respect for Jonas and Myriam.

 

Frankenhog sobbed as he slept, tears rolling down his cheeks. Junkenstein sat next to him on the bed and nudged him gently. “Hog, wake up.” Frankenhog woke up, sat up straight and looked at the doctor. “What’s wrong?” Hog didn’t say anything at first, he just stared the doctor for a few moments. Then he hugged his creator thightly.

 

Junkenstein hugged him back, no questions asked, just silent, mumbling calming words. “It’s okay, I’m here.” They stayed there, just hugging each other. Minutes passed before Hog spoke. “Death… sadness…” The monster whispered.

 

“That’s horrible. No wonder you cried in your sleep.”

 

Frankenhog explained what happened in his dream. Junkenstein listened, feeling a sense of familiarity as he heard the names. He wasn’t sure where he had heard them before, but they rang a bell.

 

The monster didn’t read the book anymore. It was understandable, the doctor thought. The book’s cover would make Hog remember his latest dream, making him sad again. While Frankenhog was destroying the town once more, Junkenstein wandered around the castle, looking for something about Jonas and Myriam.

  


Finally, he found a old letter inside a chest, addressed to the king. There was information inside that Jonas was the King's cousin’s son, and he was buried in the same graveyard where the doctor had collected materials for his monster. He didn’t read the tombstones when he robbed them, maybe he took Jonas’s brain, using the best parts among other brains he had to make one that would be perfect for his creation.

 

There was information about Myriam too. She was the daughter of a friend of the King, who moved to Eichenwalde with her father. She fell in love with Jonas immediately when they first met. They would have had the wedding in the town next to Eichenwalde, but the wedding didn’t happen.

 

Junkenstein had heard rumors that Myriam lived out her final days alone, her father died one month before the wedding would have taken place. There was rumor about the two robbers who killed Jonas too. Apparently they got caught and were hanged. Their bodies were buried somewhere near the town.

 

The doctor began thinking. Maybe the dreams Hog saw were caused by the part of Jonas’s brain he used. That's why he was experiencing disembodied memories. He wasn't sure it was really possible, but the logic was there, and it seemed plausible enough.

Days and nights passed and Hog didn’t have any more dreams about his apparent former life. Junkenstein didn’t ask about them, he didn’t want to upset him. But later, Frankenhog started to have dreams about him and his creator.

 

In the dreams, they did their daily routines, him destroying the town and doctor fixing him. They slept and cuddled, doctor praising him, telling him how much he loved him and not being alone anymore.

 

One day, the monster had a dream where he proposed his creator. Junkenstein was really happy and he said yes. They had a tiny wedding, nothing special. The dream made Frankenhog feel warm, the same feeling he had when he was with his creator.

 

Junkenstein was in the lab, looking at blueprints for his new omnics. Frankenhog walked through the castle, searching something. He remembered something from his dream about a ring... Hog searched in drawers, closets and chests for something he could use.

 

Finally, he found a small, round, metal object. Maybe it would do. The monster walked to back his creator. The sound of heavy boots almost startled the doctor, who was deeply engrossed in his writings. “Oh Hoggy, you almost scared me.” Junkenstein giggled and rose up from his chair, walking towards his monster.

They stood there, looking at each other. Hog held his hand behind his back. “Is something wrong my monster?” Junkenstein asked.

 

He tried to move closer to Hog, but the monster knelt and opened his hand. Junkenstein stood in silence, seeing the round metal object. “M… Marry…” Frankenhog spoke.

 

Before the monster could continue his speech, Junkenstein jumped at him and hugged him tight. “Yes, I will marry you!” Hog felt so happy when he heard his words. Junkenstein let go of his monster, shaking with excitement. “We should start our ceremony immediately. I’ll make a dress for me and you should find a bow tie or something. We need rings too. We should have the wedding in the castle’s chapel!”

 

Junkenstein looked at the metal object that Hog had found. “That’s a really good substitute for a ring, you clever boy. While I make some, would you go search for some fabrics that I could use for making my dress please?” Frankenhog nodded and left. Junkenstein sat back at his desk and took some small pieces of metal, starting to make their rings.

 

Hog searched for materials for his creator. He looked through closets in one of the rooms in the castle. There was an old wedding dress, and even though it was eaten by moths, it looked perfect for the doctor. There was small length of black silk too. Frankenhog took them back to the lab where the doctor had finished the rings.

 

Junkenstein turned to look at his creation. “Ah, what a nice dress you found! And you found material for your bow too! I’ll make those and then we'll get married.” The doctor took the materials and began to work. He took a needle and scissors, fixed the dress and made a bow for his husband to be.

 

When they were done, the doctor left his dress on the table and went over to Hog, tying the bow around his neck. “Oh, you look so handsome.” Junkenstein giggled. “Now, be a good monster and leave the room. I’ll change into my dress.” The doctor winked at the monster. Frankenhog huffed out a small chuckle and left.

 

The monster waited outside the lab. Then the door opened and Junkenstein came out. He was wearing the dress and had made small veil too. “How do I look?” The doctor asked and spun around.

 

Frankenhog put his hand on his cheek. “Pretty.” Junkenstein buried his face in Hog’s chest and snickered.

 

When they were walking towards the chapel, the doctor slapped his forehead. “I almost forgot! I need a bouquet and someone to hold the rings. Stay here Hog, I’ll be right back.” Junkenstein hurried back to the lab. When he returned, one of his zomnics was carrying the rings, and the doctor had made himself a bouquet from the leftover silk and metal wires.

 

They walked to the chapel and started their ceremony. Frankenhog took the smaller ring and slipped it onto Junkenstein’s finger. Junkenstein took the bigger ring and said his wedding vows through his tears. Hog stoked his face gently. “It’s okay my love, I’m… I’m just so happy. I don’t have to be alone anymore, I can spend my days with you, my strong and amazing husband.”

 

Frankenhog cupped Junkenstein’s face with his large hands. “L… love you…”

 

The doctor nudged against it and smiled. “I love you too.” They kissed each other and Hog pulled Junkenstein onto his lap and leaned their foreheads on each other. “Now it’s time for the honeymoon.” Junkenstein whispered to Hog and giggled mischievously. Frankenhog took the hint and grunted in excitement.

 

Junkenstein was giving small kisses to his monster all the way to the bedroom, giggling with anticipation. The event after the wedding is the best part, after all.

#  [Armidnacht Shanks](https://twitter.com/Armatage_S) made this amazing commission and gave me permission to use it as illustration in this fic :)

 


End file.
